


Home, Love, Family

by lovelyroyalmess



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Paris - Freeform, Romanovs - Freeform, Russia, alternative universe, romanov - Freeform, royal family, shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyroyalmess/pseuds/lovelyroyalmess
Summary: "(...) Ella no entiende bien qué significa ese hormigueo cada vez que está con él o por qué se sonroja cuando la besa en la mejilla o le dedica una de sus sonrisas. Ella solo sabe que le gusta estar a su lado."Colección de escenas Canon y ModernAU de Anastasia, inspiradas en el Musical, la película de 1997 y los datos históricos de los Romanovs.Originalmente se tituló "Glowing dim as an ember" pero, como ya existía una historia con ese hombre, lo cambié.





	1. Infancia (Modern AU)

**01\. Infancia (Modern AU)**

 

La primera vez que se encuentran no es en un sitio agradable, aunque Anastasia es demasiado pequeña como para darse cuenta. Solo ve que hay un ambiente triste y que todos hablan en susurros y visten ropas oscuras. Ha oído la palabra "entierro", pero no sabe que es eso. Solo sabe que la gente llora y está triste. A Anastasia le desagrada todo aquello de inmediato, porque también la pone triste.

— ¿Mamá esta bien? — La pregunta parece demasiado madura para una niña de tres años. Su padre le ofrece una sonrisa cansada mientras la coge en brazos.

— Mamá está en casa. Está bien. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanas? — Besa su cabeza poblada de tirabuzones pelirrojos y deja a la pequeña de nuevo en el suelo.

Anastasia asiente un poco, pero decide que no ir con Olga y Tatiana. No le apetece. Siempre intentan darle órdenes y ella odia las órdenes. María siempre es una mejor opción. Nicholas Romanov ve alejarse a su hija menor con pasos rápidos y descompasados, mientras devuelve su atención al hombre sentado en el sofá.

— Ya sabes, Iván — Le dice, con voz suave y gesto amistoso — Quizás aceptar mi oferta sea lo mejor. Un cambio de aires para ti y para tu hijo... — Los Sudayev siempre han sido de San Petersburgo, pero cuando la mujer enfermó se trasladaron a Moscú. — Quizás ya es hora de volver...

Anastasia encuentra a María, de cinco años, hablando con un niño. Él no parece muy contento y tiene un aspecto que la pelirroja califica inmediatamente como raro. Es flacucho y viste un traje negro que parece demasiado formal para un niño tan pequeño e incluso le viene un poco grande. Tiene el pelo castaño revuelto y los ojos oscuros cristalinos, enrojecidos y algo hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. También hay algo de suciedad en su cara, que la niña pelirroja identifica como tierra y que a él no parece molestarle. Anastasia no sabe quien es, ni por que está triste, pero decide inmediatamente que le agrada. No sabe bien que hacer cuando el niño le devuelve la mirada. Su hermana la presenta, pero él no parece importarle demasiado.

— ¿por qué estas triste? — La pregunta de Anastasia es demasiado directa y brusca, seguramente inapropiada.

Ella no es buena consolando, como María. Ella tampoco termina de entender la situación. Es demasiado pequeña para eso. Solo sabe que no le gusta verle así. Es molesto. No sabe como ocurre, pero el niño rompe a llorar. María lo sigue y Anastasia acaba llorando también. Es una situación surrealista: Tres niños llorando amargamente en un entierro.

Cuando Ivan Sudayev y Nicholas Romanov acuden a consolar a sus hijos, algo en ellos se quiebra.

 

\-----------

 

Su nombre es Dmitry Sudayev y es hijo del abogado personal y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Regresó a San Petersburgo hace tres años, cuando su madre murió y su padre aceptó trabajar para Nicholas Romanov. Tiene ocho años y es el mejor amigo de María. Y ser el mejor amigo de María también implica serlo de Anastasia. O, al menos, ella lo considera así. Ella se autonombró su mejor amiga sin consultar, ante un atónito Dmitri y una resignada María. Mejor no contradecirla. Ellos tres pasan mucho tiempo juntos, a menudo Anastasia los arrastra a sus travesuras, o los convierte en blanco de sus bromas.

A menudo discute con Dmitri, dejando a María en medio. A veces acaban a golpes, con Anastasia arañando o mordiendo. Se gritan. Dmitry decide que no volverá a ser amigo suyo, que no quiere juntarse más con ella y se lo chilla, furioso. Entonces, Anastasia se detiene. Sus ojos Romanov, de un azul grisáceo electrizante e intenso, se llenan de lágrimas y su boca se quiebra en un puchero. El corazón de Dmitry no puede soportar verla así y corre a disculparse como un loco antes de que la pequeña de las chicas Romanov rompa a llorar escandalosamente. María solo suspira. Ella sabe que Anastasia es buena actriz y que solo lo hace para tener a Dmitry corriendo tras ella. A su hermana siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, que la gente le haga caso. En especial que él le haga caso. Pero María tampoco puede verla sufrir, así que corre con ella también. Esa dinámica se mantiene durante dos años más.

 

\----------

 

Anastasia, María y Dmitry juegan juntos, comparten risas, bromas y travesuras. Entonces algo ocurre. Tal vez una broma demasiado pesada, un insulto demasiado afilado o una respuesta demasiado borde. Y ahí esta. Dima y Nastya vuelven a discutir, a gritarse, a lanzarse cosas. Y María puede ver el daño, la terquedad y el orgullo en los ojos de ambos. Entonces Dmitry le suelta un comentario realmente hiriente y Anastasia se detiene y hace un puchero con los ojos en lágrimas. Y él se rompe, porque no puede verla así.

Y María empieza a entender.

Son solo niños, ella a penas tiene diez años, pero empieza a entender que hay más sentimientos de los que aparentemente se ven. La Mayor del pequeño par suele sentirse algo desplazada en esos momentos, pero sabe que no suelen durar mucho. Un par de minutos antes de volver a lo de siempre. Tampoco le incomoda demasiado. Su hermana siempre ha llevado a Dmitry por donde ha querido y no le extraña. Es su mejor amigo, pero siempre ha tenido una debilidad especial por su hermana menor. A María le hace gracia y ahoga una risita cuando lo pilla mirándola fijamente, casi hipnotizado por su cabello pelirrojo y él se sonroja, porque se supone que nadie debería verlo así. Pero solo son niños y el amor no es algo serio a esas edades. Al menos no para los adultos.

"Me voy a casar con ella" le suelta un día Dmitry a su padre mientras ambos desayunan. El hombre le mira asombrado. "¿Con María?" le pregunta, intentando entender. El niño niega con la cabeza "Con Anastasia" corrige, mientras se mete una cucharada de cereales en la boca, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ivan Sudayev rompe a reír, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo. Sin embargo, no pasa por alto el comentario y lo comparte con Nicholas esa tarde, mientras comparten una copa de Vodka. Dmitri y Anastasia Solo son niños, pero son obstinados. Ambos padres piensan que no es una ocurrencia tan descabellada.

 

\-----------

 

Entonces ocurre el accidente. Ivan Sudayev se ha ido y otra vez visten de negro y la gente está triste. Anastasia tiene ocho años y entiende perfectamente la situación, pero sigue sin gustarle aquel ambiente. Sigue sin gustarle ver a Dmitry triste. Dmitry se queda a vivir con los Romanov mientras su padrino, Vlad Popov, termina de realizar unos trámites para su custodia. El hombre vive en París, así que tendrá que mudarse con él.

Anastasia ve como Dmitry esquiva a todo el mundo. No habla con nadie, se vuelve hosco y malhumorado y hace llorar a María, que decide dejarlo tranquilo. Pero Anastasia, la obstinada y caprichosa Anastasia, no está dispuesta a ceder. Le persigue por todos lados, como un patito, obviando sus palabras duras y sus desaires. Él intenta evitarla, pero no puede. Primero, porque la niña parece tener una habilidad especial para encontrarlo, segundo porque su fuerza de voluntad con la pelirroja tiene un límite. Finalmente, tras una semana, acepta su compañía. Dmitry se sienta en una esquina de uno de los cuartos de invitados o en cualquier rincón solitario de la casa. Anastasia va con él. Por lo general no hablan mucho. Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro y deja que le acaricie el pelo con la mirada perdida, o a la inversa. Son solo niños pero parecen mucho mayores. La muerte les hace crecer. A veces ella lee un poco en voz alta. Otras, si hay un piano cerca, toca para él. En un par de ocasiones lo arrastra a sus ensayos de ballet (no es como si fuera la primera vez, de todas formas) y él se deja arrastrar, porque la encuentra adorable viendo como intenta demostrar que sabe más de lo que realmente sabe. Aún no ha empezado con las puntas y no lo hará hasta los doce años, pero Dmitry se encuentra a sí mismo olvidando la muerte de su padre cada vez que la ve bailar. Es como un pequeño duendecillo envuelto en tul y cintas de colores. Un pequeño ratoncillo nervioso que no se está quieto. Y a ella le agrada su atención absoluta. Ella no entiende bien qué significa ese hormigueo cada vez que está con él o por qué se sonroja cuando la besa en la mejilla o le dedica una de sus sonrisas. Ella solo sabe que le gusta estar a su lado.

Cuando Dmitry se va, Anastasia llora. Llora mucho. Llora cuando se entera, exigiendo que se quede como una niña malcriada, como si su mero capricho pudiera cambiarlo todo. Llora cuando se despiden, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, negándose a soltarlo. Llora durante días sin consuelo, rompiéndole el corazón a María y Aleksei, que ya no saben que hacer para animarla.

Con el tiempo, el llanto se va. Con el tiempo, vuelve a ser la misma. Pero María ve un fondo de melancolía en sus ojos, que se vuelve esperanza cuando se mudan a París dos años después. Sin embargo, al no reencontrarse con el chico, Anastasia vuelve a recuperar ese fondo melancólico.

María sabe. María entiende. Ella siempre lo ha sabido.

María recupera el contacto con Dmitry, pero él está estudiando fuera y cuando visita París su hermana nunca está, demasiado inmersa en el ballet. Cuando Dmitry regresa definitivamente al ser aceptado en La Sorbone, María se las arregla para hacer que se reencuentren. Arrastra a Dmitry a ver El mago de oz en versión Ballet. Una producción pequeña, amateur, no muy ambiciosa. Anastasia, a sus dieciseis años, está increíble en su papel de Dorothy. Lleva el cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos coletas bajas, decoradas con lazos y el vestido del personaje es un mar de tul azul y blanco con cintas de colores. Las puntas que utiliza a partir de la muerte de la bruja son rojas, con lentejuelas, simulando los zapatos de rubí. María sonríe al ver la mirada de su amigo, totalmente hipnotizado al ver a su hermana bailar después de tantos años, pero no dice nada. Sin embargo, él huye antes de que Anastasia salga de los camerinos.

María está molesta por su cobardía, pero no piensa renunciar. Queda con Dmitry en el puente Alexandre III para tomar algo una tarde y hace lo mismo con Anastasia. No se presenta. La idea es que ellos vuelvan a verse. Y cuando vuelve a ver a su hermana y encuentra esa chispa brillante de nuevo en sus ojos, sabe que ha dado resultado.

 

* * *

 

**¡Hola y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Si tienes algo que decirme puedes dejarme un comentario**

 


	2. Belleza (Canon Era)

**02\. — Belleza (Canon Era)**

 

Anastasia no se considera una belleza, como sus tres hermanas mayores y su hermano menor. A sus casi dieciséis años, la mas joven de las cuatro grandes duquesas sabe bien cual es la opinión real de la gente respecto a su aspecto físico. No necesita que nadie le recuerde nada. También tiene ojos y espejos por todos lados y ve a sus hermanas diariamente. Sabe de sobra como son las cosas. El pueblo comenta que está empezando a verse más robusta que sus hermanas, que no es del todo bonita, que su belleza es mas un velo de encanto poco comparable al de Olga, Tatiana y María. Y ella lo acepta. Lo acepta, lo admite y no puede estar más de acuerdo. A menudo desea cambiar, pero su adolescencia está siendo cruel con ella y no parece ir a mejor.

Su hermana Olga, de veinte años, es lo que se podría denominar como una belleza vintage. Su altura de 1'67 m. está un poco por encima de la altura media. Con el cabello más claro de la familia, de color rubio oscuro, ojos brillantes de color azul profundo, una cara ancha y una tez fresca y suave, la característica nariz arrugada de su padre y bonitas manos y pies. Además, es naturalmente graciosa y delicada en sus movimientos y cuando camina parece que simplemente se desliza por el espacio. La gente podía decir hasta la saciedad que era menos bonita que Tatiana o María, pero Anastasia tenía claro que nadie podía negar que, pese a todo, su hermana es hermosa.

Además de su físico, Olga también destaca, a ojos de Anastasia, por su mente. Siendo la más escolástica de las cuatro, no es raro verla con un periódico o una novela entre las manos, que lee con avidez incluso antes de darle oportunidad alguna a su madre de hacerlo. Su libro favorito es Los Miserables, de Victor Hugo. No paró hasta lograr que cada miembro de la familia lo leyese y Anastasia ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que la ha visto leyendo esas páginas. Olga es, sin duda alguna, ferozmente independiente, abierta, espontánea y fuerte. Con una intensa voluntad y un hábito singularmente directo de pensamiento y acción, demostrando, a ojos de todo el mundo, que posee un cerebro notablemente rápido.

Pese a eso, Olga sigue siendo la más sensible de las cuatro hermanas. Anastasia aún recuerda las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos cuando, a los dieciseis años, se vio al espejo antes de entrar al gran salón donde se celebraba el baile en su honor. Era la primera vez que se ponía un vestido de noche real y la tela, de un color rosa pálido, encajaba perfectamente con su figura. (Papa y mama le regalaron un anillo de diamantes y un collar de diamantes y perlas como regalo de cumpleaños y símbolo de que se había convertido en una mujer joven). Anastasia se fue a dormir temprano, junto con Aleksei. A María le dejaron quedarse un poco más. Ella no niega haber tenido envidia de eso, pero envidió aún más el vestido de su hermana, su hermoso recogido y su maquillaje, todo muy lejos del aspecto casi infantil que solía lucir antes en las fiestas.

Su hermana Tatiana, con veintiún años, es descrita por muchos como una belleza moderna, considerándola la más bella de las cuatro grandes duquesas, y no es de extrañar. Tatiana posee rasgos exóticos, con ojos color azul grisáceo, muy separados y abundante cabello castaño oscuro, rasgos finos y cincelados y una forma refinada y elegante, acorde con la hija de un emperador. A menudo, Anastasia escucha a la gente decir que ninguna fotografía le podría hacer justicia alguna vez y eso, en el fondo, a la pelirroja le molesta un poco. Es, con su metro setenta y cinco, la más alta de los cinco hermanos, bastante delgada y con la postura y la actitud de una princesa. Sus movimientos siempre han sido elegantes y aristocráticos y su actitud siempre se ha considerado más formal que sus hermanas.

Tatiana también es mucho más práctica que el resto, con un talento natural para el liderazgo (por algo Anastasia y sus hermanos la llaman "La institutriz"). Es exquisita, inteligente, mucho más reservada que el resto y también menos abierta y espontánea que Olga. Algunos de los tutores que les imparten clase la describen siempre como centrada y "bien equilibrada". Tatiana no es alguien muy artístico, a excepción de la moda. Su talento se centra más en saber elegir conjuntos y modas atractivos y crear estilos de peinados elegantes. Aunque si hay algo que disgusta a Anastasia de Tatiana es la profunda religiosidad que ha heredado de su madre y su obsesión con estudiar teología. La menor de las cuatro hermanas jamás entenderá ese aspecto y se lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, aunque no suele hacer mucho hincapié en el tema. 

María, su hermana mayor favorita, es sin duda la belleza rusa de la familia. Al menos eso dice la gente, y Anastasia no puede estar más de acuerdo. Para empezar, tiene unos enormes ojos azules, tan característicos que son habitualmente conocidos como "los platillos de Marie". Su cabello castaño brillante y sus mejillas rosadas le otorgan un aspecto casi angelical y el hecho de estar siempre con una brillante sonrisa no hace más que afianzar ese hecho. De niña, María era algo robusta y más regordeta que Olga y Tatiana, pero con la edad eso se fue solucionando. María siempre se queja de no ser tan elegante como el gran Par y Anastasia se ríe cada vez que lo menciona, porque para ella, eso no importa. Con diecisiete años es bonita y coqueta, de voluptuosa figura y su metro setenta de altura, junto a su figura bien construida y sus ojos suaves y gentiles han hecho de María una belleza rusa típica, dejando atrás el querubín de Boticelli que era ella en su infancia.

María también es inteligente. O, al menos, así la ve Anastasia. Pese a no ser buena estudiante, es aguda de mente, siempre dispuesta a conocer gente nueva y de trato y conversación fáciles. Posee una naturaleza dulce y suave, con espíritu enormemente generoso, que Anastasia admira por no poder terminar de entender. Ella la arrastra incontables veces en sus travesuras y María nunca puede negarse a seguir a su hermana menor.

Aleksei es, sin duda alguna, una belleza masculina europea con todas las de la ley. Tremendamente parecido a su madre, y bastante guapo, siempre ha parecido mayor para su edad y su altura, de camino ya al metro setenta a sus casi doce años, contribuye claramente a ello. De rasgos delicados, aún demasiado suaves que delatan su juventud, pero dando signos del atractivo hombre que llegará a ser, con una cara larga y finamente cincelada, cabello castaño rojizo con un brillo cobrizo, más próximo al color de Anastasia que al del resto de sus hermanas y grandes e intensos ojos azulados

Alekei es, al margen de María, el gran compañero de bromas de Anastasia y ella lo agradece enormemente. Para ella, él y María son sus mejores amigos y en quienes más puede confiar. Para la pelirroja, su hermano destaca por ser muy inteligente y activo, agudo en las bromas, sencillo y cariñoso y poco amante de las adulaciones tontas y sin sentido que lo rodean, ya que suelen hacerlo sentir violentamente avergonzado.

¿Y ella? ¿Como puede describirse? sin duda, "belleza" no es una palabra que vaya con ella. Anastasia tiene unos vibrantes ojos azules, fino cabello rojizo y una nariz delgada y delicada como la de su madre, pero el conjunto ha ido empeorando al paso de los años, sobre todo por la malograda y temida adolescencia. Las personas cercanas a la familia cuchichean a menudo que ella podría convertirse en una verdadera belleza, pero que de momento no había mucho donde rascar. De niña era mucho más bonita, ahora se ha terminado afeando. Y eso la acompleja, aunque no lo demostrará nunca. Su estilizada figura ha empeorado, engordando algunos kilos en los últimos años. Tampoco ayuda su escasa altura, que a penas llega al metro cincuenta y seis. Sus andares son más bien torpes y apresurados y no sabe estar seria mucho tiempo. Tiene una personalidad bulliciosa y no lo puede evitar. Así que se centra en explotar su intelecto, sus habilidades artísticas y su ingenio a la hora de gastar bromas.

Anastasia que no es la más bella de las grandes duquesas, que está a años luz de sus hermanas y mucho más del resto de chicas de su país. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que Dmitry le mira de esa forma, clavándole sus ojos oscuros fijamente y casi sin parpadear, se siente la chica más bonita de toda Rusia.

 

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Frío (Modern AU)

**03\. — Frío (Modern AU)**

 

Ser ruso no era sinónimo de ser inmune al frío y la hija menor de Nicholas Romanov era la prueba viviente de ello.

Anastasia no era muy buena amiga del frío. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Pero eso no era una novedad para ninguno de los que la conocían. Al ver como, en invierno, entraba a los lugares corriendo para, a continuación, pegarse a la fuente de calor más cercana (ya fuera una manta, una estufa, un radiador o una persona) como si viniese del Círculo Polar ártico, cualquiera diría que era una chica rusa. Y eso que estaban en París. En San Petersburgo era mucho peor. Si bien la nieve no le molestaba, cuando el frío se volvía húmedo ella se convertía automáticamente en alguien hosco y poco tolerante. Claro, que eso dependía totalmente del tipo de frío que hiciera. En Rusia el frío era seco, por lo que abrigándose bien se podía tolerar. Pero París era otra cosa. Podía variar de húmedo a seco con facilidad y eso era lo que hacía que Anastasia se pusiera de mal humor. El clima húmedo en invierno era sinónimo de "no importa cuantas capas de ropa lleves, te vas a congelar".

Dmitry siempre se reía del poco aguante que tenía al invierno. Solía reírse al verla acurrucada en el sofá, envuelta en una manta, abrazada a Pooka y con Bartok y Rasputín encima. Ella usaba a la perra de estufa y los dos gatos la usaban a ella de asiento. Y eso podía ocurrir varias veces a la semana si se trataba de diciembre o principios de enero. Dmitry le dedicaba un par de comentarios burlones y la menor de las cuatro hermanas Romanov le devolvía comentarios afilados, dejando que su mal carácter se filtrase a través de cada uno de sus poros por el cansancio que le producía el frío.

Sin embargo, sabía parar en el momento preciso. Solo era un juego y no había necesidad de dañar. Así que no tardaba en sentarse a su lado, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo firme y cálido, Y Anastasia, por lo general malhumorada, caprichosa y exigente, aceptaba su presencia con un pequeño gruñido, solo para acurrucarse contra él segundos después, con las manos y los pies helados y temblando como una maraca, murmurando lo desagradable que era el invierno húmedo, mientras el chico frotaba sus brazos con suavidad y dejaba algunos besos en su cabeza, riendo suavemente como única respuesta.

En la calle hacía mucho que el moreno había tomado la costumbre de pasarle un brazo sobre el hombro cuando caminaban, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza contra él. No le facilitaba la caminata, pero era agradable y reconfortante. Con los años, esa dinámica había terminado por instaurarse entre ellos, incluso antes de empezar a salir e incluso cuando ambos tenían relaciones pseudorrománticas (Anastasia había tenido un par de novios, Dmitry solía cambiar de chica con facilidad, dejando claro que no quería nada serio con ninguna) seguían manteniendo aquello. Ninguno de los dos se había quejado jamás del contacto físico, porque a ninguno le molestaba tener al otro tan cerca. Sobre todo a Anastasia. Para ella, él era su fuente de calor favorita, porque parecía que nunca tenía frío. Su cuerpo siempre era cálido y sus manos nunca estaban heladas. Ella no sabía como lograba eso y maldecía por no estar en su misma situación. Sin embargo, lo agradecía enormemente.

Quizás, solo quizás, eso hacía que el invierno fuera la estación favorita de Anastasia. Con la nieve, el horroroso frío endemoniado clavándose en sus huesos y provocando que se envolviese en mantas, mascullando maldiciones contra su malestar y Dmitry ejerciendo de estufa humana, preparando chocolate caliente con canela y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo de bailarina sin necesidad de pedirle nada.

Sin duda, pese al frío, a ella le encantaba el invierno.

 

* * *

 


	4. Fotografía (modern AU)

**04\. — Fotografía (modern AU)**

 

Al principio, Anastasia pone mala cara. Ya tiene suficiente con María como fotógrafa oficial y con sus otros tres hermanos habiéndose contagiado de su amor por las cámaras como para que ahora su mejor amigo se aficione también a la fotografía. Sabe por experiencia que eso nunca es bueno. Y tiene razón. Por supuesto, ella hace fotos de vez en cuando con su móvil, pero no tiene una obsesión como el resto. El último en caer fue Aleksei. En un golpe de aburrimiento decidió acompañar a la mayor del pequeño par a una de sus excursiones esporádicas por París, cámara en mano. Cuando Nastya se quiso dar cuenta, su hermanito ya tenía su propio equipo. Algo similar pasó con Olga y Tatiana, solo que ellas habían sido las que le habían contagiado la curiosidad a María. Sin embargo, las mayores de los hermanos Romanov no suelen tomarse tan en serio aquello y han decidido pasar de cámaras excesivamente caras porque, como bien dicen, "con las compactas y los móviles nos sobra".

Y ahora la historia se ha vuelto a repetir.

Al principio, Dmitry solo hace fotos urbanas. Al parecer, le gusta captar cosas que otros parecen no notar en absoluto y, a juicio de anastasia, es bueno en eso. Por supuesto, según le cuenta, solo lo hace por distraerse y despejarse de todos los apuntes de Derecho que debe de memorizar. Ella masculla para sí. Siente que una cámara de fotos puede lograr algo que ella misma no puede y le molesta.

Conforme María le enseña más sobre fotografía, los hábitos de Dmitri se expanden, para desesperación y frustración de la pelirroja. Más de una vez Anastasia acaba siendo captada por su cámara sin saberlo. Y ella se entera finalmente porque, a veces, María se las manda o, simplemente, las sube a las redes sociales sin preguntar. Ella gruñe, protesta y masculla. Les lanza miradas de molestia. María y Dmitry se lo toman a risa y la chica no entiende dónde está la gracia de todo el asunto. Pone los ojos en blanco. Le parece ridículo. No le ve el sentido, pero termina por dejarlos hacer, porque de nada sirve discutir con esos dos (y porque, en el fondo, le encanta esa sensación de calor aleteando en la boca de su estómago por ser el centro de atención del moreno). Así que simplemente le deja hacer y finge que no se da cuenta. Y, en cierto modo, es verdad: Muchas veces no lo nota.

A Olga no le gusta eso. Ni a Tatiana. Ellas saben lo que la mejor de sus hermanas siente, por mucho que ella lo niegue y se burle, y consideran inapropiado que el chico esté tan cerca de ella. Más de lo usual. Más incluso de un simple mejor amigo. Aléksei se mantiene al margen. Es un chico prudente.

Finalmente, Olga y Tatiana le dicen que le romperá el corazón y Anastasia solo se burla, aunque en el fondo lo sabe. Sabe que acabará herida. Pero ella siempre ha sido la bala perdida de los Romanov, la oveja negra, está en su naturaleza ir contracorriente, pero no lo está luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Después de todo, siempre ha sido honesta consigo misma. Intenta superarlo con otras citas al ser demasiado consciente de su lugar como mejor amiga y eterna friendzoneada. Nada funciona. No cuando ve las instantáneas de Dmitry y la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que le cruza el rostro, tras sus gruñidos y quejas. Anastasia tiene que luchar contra el impulso de besarle, ahogando un suspiro en un sonido de insatisfacción.

A veces posa para él, igual que ha posado para sus hermanos (sobre todo para María) cuando se lo han pedido. Pero, por lo general, parece tenerle cierto gusto por fotografiarla sin que se entere y ella no lo entiende. Es torpe, nada grácil, siempre parece que camine bailando, dando saltitos, casi como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Pone caras raras todo el rato, incuso cuando se esfuerza en no hacerlo, tiene una gama de expresiones faciales tan amplia que lo más común es pillarla poniendo alguna cara extraña.

No es fotogénica, según ella misma. Solo logra parecer seria cuando baila, sobre las horribles puntas de ballet que oprimen y destrozan sus pequeños pies a cambio de mostrar una bella imagen de perfección y movimientos. Quizás sea por eso, porque le oprimen, o porque cuando se sube a las puntas todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer y ella misma parece ser otra persona. Olga le pide que tenga cuidado. Aleksei no se lo pide, pero se lo insinúa, Nastya solo asiente con una sonrisa despreocupada. Es tarde para eso. Ella lo sabe. Pero no quiere preocupar a sus hermanos más de lo que ya están.

Su primera vez usando una de esas cámaras reflex es realmente estúpida. Esta viendo una peli con María y Dmitry en el apartamento de éste último. Ellos duermen en posturas extrañas, Anastasia se aburre y la cámara simplemente esta sobre la mesa. Hay algo en Dmitry que impulsa a la pelirroja a hacer la foto. A los tres días se compra su propia cámara. Entonces, él descubre la foto en su tarjeta de memoria y la chica solo le ofrece una sonrisa liviana y burlona. La guerra de ha empezado. Las fotos inundan sus redes. Los likes de ambas cuentas se disparan.

Anastasia espera que la primera foto "oficial" de ellos dos juntos en las redes sociales sea un selfie o algo así. No quiere nada rocambolesco.

Sin embargo, María se adelanta.

Atrapa a la pareja en un momento adorable. La mayor del pequeño par no duda en subir la foto etiquetando a ambos. La locura al divulgar su relación se expande. Anastasia gruñe y masculla, como de costumbre, aunque no está enfadada. Dmitry le pide la foto. Anastasia vuelve a gruñir. Sabe que acabará de fondo de pantalla de su móvil y eso le parece un gesto encantador, pero prefiere fingir que está molesta.

Después de todo, su relación siempre ha sido así. Con o sin fotos.

 

* * *

 

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
